Captured Bird
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: In which case, Dick-Nightwing-is the bird and Slade-Deathstroke-is doing the capturing. Things happen and Slade is doing non con things with Nightwing. Rated M for a reason. one-shot


**Captured Bird**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightwing. It would be great if I did cause then I would fill it with yaoi goodness or some intensly bloody scenes with Nightwing getting captured and "tortured"** (squeels with excitement)

**Warning**: **This fanfic contains yaoi if you do not know what that is. It is maleXmale. There will be sex AND Non-Con! Which mean rape for those of you not in the know. You have been warned!**

Dick was just waking up. His head was cloudy and was having trouble thinking straight. He reached his hand down to rub his head but realized that his hands were tied. Finally taking notice of his surroundings he saw he was in a small jail like cell. He was on a small, lease than comfortable bed with his hands tied to the bed post by hand cuffs.

He tried to remain calm even though he was almost literally freaking out on the inside. _'Get a hold of yourself, Grayson'_ he thought _'What the hell happened last night. Damn it why can't I remember'_ he mentally coursed himself. _'Let's see I was out patrolling and I came by someone screaming in an alleyway.'_

_**Flash back**_

Dick Grayson or as he was now, Nightwing, was patrolling the least friendly place in Bludhaven. His informants had indicated that a shipment of a new drug was to be delivered to an abandoned warehouse were the buyers were waiting to pick it up. The only problem was none of his informants new where the warehouse was so for the last hour he had been looking though every warehouse on that part of town but still had no luck.

He had stopped on a building to take a quick rest before he continued his search when a scream could be heard from the alleyway next to the building on the opposite side of the road from him. Quickly he leapt from the building and into the alleyway only to be met with no one to whom the scream could belong to. He walked to the far distance of the alley but yet still no one in site.

Feeling a little too suspicious he turned to leave the alley only to be hit with a fist to the face. Stunned, he stumbled back hitting the wall of a building. Still a bit confused about how someone could sneak up on him without him even having a hint of knowing he quickly composed himself to be on the defensive if that person wore to attack once more. He scanned the alley and finally coming to face his assailant.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Dick asked the unknown male, buy the build of the person he could tell it was male, who was hidden in the shadows but not too hidden.

The man gave a small laugh before saying, "Come now my little bird. Don't say you forgot me already now have you." He paused a few seconded and then continued "you really don't remember me Grayson." Said the familiar sounding voice but still he couldn't tell who it was but obviously he knows who this person was and obviously the man knew who he was.

"Enough games who are you how do you know who I am." Dick said, trying to keep his agitation from showing. Finally the man steps out of the shadows revealing a greyish black armored uniform with a mask with only on eye whole. It took a minute before he finally realized who it was that stood in front of him. He took an involuntary step back as his eyes went wide with fear._ 'No. How is he here? How does he know it's me? I left so long ago he should not know about me being here or that I'm Nightwing.'_ He then took a step forward, his anger overriding the fear. "Why are you here what could you possibly want Slade."

Said man just laughed and said "Why else would I be here if not to catch up on old times. You have grown so much since last we meet six years ago." Before Nightwing could do anything Slade, moving faster than Dick could see or react to, tackled him to the ground. Nightwing, to stunned to register what was going on, was now held to the ground with his hands above his head by one of Slade's hands in what felt like a vice grip.

'_Was Slade always this fast or did he somehow get faster.' _Nightwing winced as Slade applied more pressure on to his hands, _'and stronger.'_ Slade then went into his pocket and produced a cloth. Nightwing looked at it confused. But as Slade lowered it to his face he could tell that it had been socked in something. From the smell it was most likely chloroform. He then began to struggle in Slade's grip as the cloth was lowered on to his mouth and nose. As the chemicals began to kick in his struggling began to lesson till he lay limp underneath the larger man.

_**End of flash back**_

At the moment Nightwing felt like a complete idiot. How could he be captured that easily no matter who it was? He was still weak from the chemical to try and break out of the restraints.

He heard footsteps approaching the cell like room. The door opened reveling Slade. "So tell me little bird, how was your nap" he said with a lite chuckle. He went to a table next to the bed and placed a bag on top of it that he had slung over his shoulder.

"You can go to hell." Nightwing spat. "Let me go. Using dirty tricks to win is just like you, knowing you can't win without them." Slade laughed again. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Well if you must know, you are. It amuses me to see you so diffident. That is why I find you so interesting." He said "but for me to get what I want I might just have to break you. If you be a good boy I won't have to hurt you but if you refuse to cooperate it will hurt and I will make sure it hurts."

"Like hell I would ever cooperate with you, bastard." He said with as much venom as he had. Nightwing started to struggle against his restraints.

With a sigh Slade went into his bag that he had set down earlier and fished out a cloth and bottle. Poring the liquid onto the cloth. Nightwing finally noticing Slade's action tried to turn away from the rage but Slade grabbed his face and held the rag to it. Nightwing struggling from the grip again cursing himself for his incompetence was becoming weaker and his struggling died down but before he slipped into unconsciousness the rage was pulled away.

Nightwing was now unfocused and unable to concentrate barely catching Slade's words, "As much as you try to struggle you won't be free my little bird. I have special plains for you. Whether you are lucid or not, I will have what I want." He said in a cold and possessive voice, "but of course I told you if you didn't behave I would punish you and well I always keep my promises."

Nightwing having hard time understanding his meanings looked up at Slade in with half lidded eyes, he groaned "Slade."

_Slade third person_

The way that Nightwing said his name sent shivers down the mercenary's back unnoticed by said bird. He had finally been able to track down his wayward bird. He had been searching for almost five years after he lost track of him. Finally finding Richard Grayson as a cop in training for BDP, he would be able to take the former Robin like he should have down instead of waited for him to become his apprentice. But now that didn't matter because he could have what he wanted from the beginning.

In fact he was glad he waited. Grayson had grown some although still shorter than himself and even though his little bird had gotten some muscle it went well with his agile body. As Slade inspected his property he noted how Grayson's thin legs were slightly spread almost inviting him in. His waste was almost feminine but with muscles that complimented each other perfectly. Next he stared at his captive bird's face he had already removed the mask and his eyes wore gorgeous. And the drug made his confused face even more captivating.

The drug was making Grayson breath heavily and all those soft gowns and moans wore going straight south making his already hard member throb in his tightening pants. He wouldn't be able to take it much longer. He didn't want to have his way with a confused boy but with a livelier and reluctant, struggling captive. And his punishment for disobeying his order would not be as much fun but he couldn't wait any longer. He began to undress himself finally freeing his completely hard dick dripping with precum. Wanting to plunge into his little bird's tight hole. Slade was positive that Grayson was a virgin and would enjoy taking him as his first. Undoubtedly making Grayson his permanently.

_Third person Nightwing_

Nightwing could feel someone on top of him straddling his waste but was still too dizzy to think who it was. He then felt something cold on his stomach it slowly moved up when the cold thing was removed his upper body was slightly cold. His concentration was slowly returning. He opened his eyes to see a man with a handsome face but could not place him. He felt warm hand on his chest slowly moving down to his stomach. He closed his eyes and moaned from the touch. The hands slide down to his naval area and the hands took both sides of his pants and began to lower. _'What's going on? This feels so good and so warm. But I'm forgetting what it is. I was captured but by who again.'_ he groaned again just as the fabric of the pants wore just about to pass his almost semi hard member. He heard a chuckle. _'That sounded like Slade'_ His eyes then shot open with most of his daze gone he was able to concentrate more and register that the man on top of him was Slade.

"What are you doing?" It was then that he realized that Slade was striping him of his cloths. He began to struggle to get his pants free of Slade's grip before he was able to lower them anymore. But the drug was still in affect and his struggles wore weak.

"Isn't it obvious? I am undressing you." Slade said in a casual way as if nothing were amiss. Completely taken back, Dick stopped his struggling long enough for Slade to slide his pants completely off in one quick motion. Surprised at the cold area hitting his member, Dick gave a yelp that seemed to amuse Slade.

"Stop now." Dick said, trying his hardest to sound confident though he was extremely frightened. "What do you want?" he asked the fright now more evident in his voice.

"Isn't it obvious by now?" Slade asked then stated "You." That one work made him more scared than anything else that he has ever faced. It finally registered that Slade was naked on top of him. He notices that most of the older man's body was muscle finally he noticed the fully erect dick that was in between the man's legs that was straddling his waste. It was huge. He looked at it almost fearful. Knowing what was to come.

"Now that you know what I'm after, it's time for your punishment for not obeying my order." Dick gave him a confused look before Slade said "The order for you to not struggle earlier or else you would regret it." Dick's eyes went wide. "Since I am not a complete monster and you are a virgin are you not," he asked. Dick was unable to say anything and so Slade continued "I will give you the choice to either be entered dry or to not be stretched. Both will probably case bleeding but you must learn from your mistake. Now choose." Dick was unable to speak or even move. The look of fear was all over his face. "If you do not choose, I will choose for you. Fine then, I guess it will be without lubricant."

Without saying another word Slade slide his index finger into the tight whole that seemed to suck him right in. Dick yelped but quickly held back the scream that was threatening to escape his lips. Instead a pain filled groan was released. He tried to close his legs but Slade's other hand was placed in between. "Tisk tisk tisk little bird. It's not that easy. But if you beg me I promise to be gentler."

Nightwing closed his eyes tight and shook his head not trusting his own voice. He would rather die than beg Slade. Getting his answer Slade slide out his finger and as hard as he could shoved it back it. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. Slade brought his finger out then lined up both his index and middle finger and rammed them both in with no warning. He was unable to keep himself from screaming. His heavy pants were the only thing heard in the room after the scream subsided. "That is a lesson in which you do not hold back you screams and moans." He started moving in and out and occasionally scissoring his whole in order to stretch him out.

"Aaaaah, *pant*pant* aaaaaaaaah *pant*". His screams started to burn his throat and tears threating to escape his eyes. But finally Slade pulled out his fingers. He sighed in relief, but soon the fingers wore replaced with something much larger in its place.

Before he pushed in he asked "Are you sure you don't want to beg. I will be as gentle as possible for you."

_Slade third person_

Without an answer from the smaller male bellow him, he lined himself up and plunged deep within the still tight muscle all the way to the base of his throbbing dick and damn did it feel so good. He could barely register the loud ear piercing scream that came from the object of his lust filled mind and body.

Without giving his little bird time to adjust he pulled almost all the way out and as hard as he could pushed all the way back in. seeing as it was easy this time and the warm wet feeling on his swollen member, he could tell that he had most definitely ripped something.

"You know, if you relax your body it won't be as painful." Slade said as he harshly clamped onto the smaller males dick and pumping it in sync with his thrusts. Slade was having no fun not with the way things were moving. He wanted his little bird to enjoy it too. To see the look of want on his face. It would be absolutly delicious. He knew that it wouldn't be too long till the former Robin would start begging for him to be gentle and once that happened he would be able to take more time with his sex toy.

_Nightwing third person_

Every thrust, every stroke was agony to Dick. His throat was burning from screaming. The pain was excruciating. He was having trouble breathing and was coming out in groans and gasps. He knew that Slade would not relent his torture unless Dick begged for it and quite frankly he wanted to give in, to stop the pain.

Nightwing began to speak almost in a whisper, knowing if his voice was any louder it would definitely crack. He could feel Slade stop his thrust half way inside of him. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Could you speak up?"

Knowing full well that Slade heard him he said a little bit louder "Please slow down." He hated himself for saying something so degrading as that to his old enemy.

"You should really not be so quiet I can barely here you. One more time now." Slade said with a smirk of victory like he had just won the lottery.

At that Nightwing became increasingly agitated "DAMNIT SLADE SLOW DOWN, PLEASE. IT FUCKING HURTS!" he could easily tell that his voice cracked a lot.

"See, was that so hard. Although you could have left the foul language out, but for now I will forgive you. Just this once." Slade lend down and place a soft but demanding kiss on Dick. Unable to pull away he just lay still. Slade began to bite at his lower lip and he opened them without a fight, too worn out to fight.

_Third person Slade_

To say that Slade was pleased would be an understatement. He was practically ecstatic. He knew that the former boy wonder would give in but it felt so much better than what he thought it would be. His little bird didn't even fight back when he kissed him in fact he practically invited him in. He wasted no time me explored every inch of his warm and delicious mouth. He could hear the moans coming from the smaller male and they only encouraged him to deepen the kiss. Finally pulling away he liked his lips to get another take of his captive.

He looked down to see his toy now panting softly with half lidded eyes. "Since you said please I will go slow." He slowly pulled out and pushed back in just as slowly causing a gasp of surprise from his now wide eyed toy. He waited till Nightwing adjusted to his position before moving and then he slowly pulled out and pushed backing steadily increasing the pace as he thrust, causing noticeably less pain to Nightwing.

Once he was at a steady pace not too fast but, not slow at all, he began to stroke the neglected cock in between the two sweating bodies. His grip wasn't too hard but enough to make a shiver run down Nightwing's body. He closed his eyes involuntarily at the he gentle yet aggressive touches to his stomach from the hand that was not messaging his hard member. The hand slowly moved to his back and began to rub, from Dick's perspective, all the right places. He lost track of when he stopped suppressing his moans, not caring if he was feeling pleasure from his old enemy.

He could feel that he was close to the edge and the way that Slade continuously hit his prostate was not helping to keep his lust in check. It just made it want it even more. It just felt so good and he wanted more.

_Third person Slade_

He knew that they wore both close to their climaxes. He started to speed up his thrusts. With another thrust he could feel the hot walls close tightly around him and a loud scream pierced his ear from the Nightwing's release underneath him. With another two thrusts, he reached his limit and released himself and collapsed still inside of the smaller male.

Said male began to shift under him. "Get *pant* off *pant* me *pant*pant*" At that Slade began laugh lightly but obliged. After getting up he noticed that his little pet had fallen asleep still breathing heavily. He undid the hand cuffs and covered his sleeping toy with a blanket and left the room.

**END**

**I was not sure how to end this so tell me how you liked it. I hope you do please R&R**


End file.
